A veces, Akaashi
by Japiera
Summary: Akaashi, un espectro de cualidades, es simple y complejo al mismo tiempo. Bokuaka muy menor para quien pueda verlo. Spoilers también para quien pueda verlos.


**A veces, Akaashi**

Precaución: ¿Spoiler?

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

Akaashi nunca ocultó muchas cosas sobre sí.

Al mismo tiempo, tampoco se explayó demasiado en esto o lo otro.

Para conocer a Akaashi bastaba con plantear las preguntas exactas.

Pero, últimamente, las personas no saben plantear esas preguntas exactas.

Bokuto, que no pensaba en consecuencias, tenía habilidad para formular esas preguntas.

No se daba cuenta que lo que hacía era «sacar información», y hasta el día de hoy no lo sabe.

Las preguntas favoritas de Akaashi eran aquellas que se respondían con «sí» o «no».

Por correlato, las series de abogados solían gustarle más que otras.

Lo que no implica que Akaashi fuera una persona de respuestas cortas.

Tampoco que fuese una persona de blancos o negros, dicotomías, ni bipolaridades.

Akaashi comprendía al mundo como un espectro.

Por lo mismo, muy cosas llegaban a sorprenderlo.

En ciertas ocasiones, miles de preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Akaashi, y él debía lidiar con todos esos pensamientos, ordenarlos, clasificarlos, guardar lo que se debía guardar, y desechar el resto.

Estas explosiones de preguntas ocurrían en momentos de máximo estrés, nunca cuando estaba descansando en su casa.

A veces, esas explosiones ocurrían cuando estaba junto a Bokuto.

Bokuto no siempre se daba cuenta por sí mismo lo que ocurría en la mente de Akaashi, pero como ya se dijo, sabía formular las preguntas exactas.

Fue gracias a una pregunta de Bokuto que todos en el club se enteraron que Akaashi, en su casa, nunca utilizaba vasos.

Bebía desde el cartón de leche, o del bidón de jugo, porque le daba pereza ensuciar un vaso para luego lavarlo.

Otra pregunta de Bokuto reveló que Akaashi era un llorón.

Akaashi dijo esto sin mucho entusiasmo, ni asomo de vergüenza.

Lo dijo con el tono neutro que decía la mayoría de las cosas que decía.

Por ejemplo:

Los perros callejeros le partían el alma, no así los gatos.

A la fecha, Akaashi lleva trece perros adoptados. La mayoría de ellos duermen junto a él, en una cama King.

Otras cosas que hace llorar a Akaashi son las bodas.

Las películas tristes, las películas románticas.

Las baladas.

El sonido del mar.

Un cuadro de Manet.

La gente de la calle.

Los ancianos. Los asilos para ancianos. Los ancianos abandonados en asilos para ancianos.

Otras personas llorando.

Akaashi guarda un pañuelo de emergencia en su bolsillo, en caso de.

Bokuto es otro que le hace llorar, por motivos diversos.

Cierto día Bokuto le dijo a Akaashi que lo quería demasiado, y Akaashi no pudo con ello en todo un mes.

Lo recordaba en momentos azarosos, sin más remedio que sacar su pañuelo.

Quienes conocían la situación, le preguntaban «¿Bokuto otra vez?»

Y Akaashi decía que sí, que Bokuto otra vez, y se sonaba la nariz.

Cuando Bokuto se dejaba influenciar por malos pensamientos su humor caía como catarata.

Y cuando aquello pasaba, la preocupación se le desbordaba a Akaashi por los ojos.

Konoha no era tan hábil formulando las preguntas exactas, pero vio que Bokuto era importante para Akaashi, y se lo comentó al resto del equipo.

El resto del equipo evaluó la situación. Decidieron que las cosas siguieran su curso.

También decidieron no asombrarse si veían a Akaashi llorando.

Y decidieron hacerse a un lado cuando Bokuto empezara, sin darse cuenta, a formular aquellas preguntas exactas.

Cierta vez, Akaashi rumió malhumor durante todo un entrenamiento.

Kaori explicó que unas chicas se habían asombrado mucho de que Akaashi recibiese una calificación que distaba de ser perfecta.

A veces Akaashi tenía días buenos. Otros días, no tanto.

A Akaashi le molestaba que las personas lo encasillaran en un determinado modo de ser.

O lidiar con la sorpresa que sus actos provocaban en otras personas.

A Akaashi le costaba ser libre porque se ponía a pensar demasiado en la imagen que proyectaba.

Le costaba ser libre porque anteponía los deseos ajenos a los suyos.

Y le costaba ser libre porque tendía a ser demasiado educado.

Cuando estaba en verdadera confianza, se atrevía ser más sincero y menos educado.

Sin olvidar nunca la corrección, sin abandonar su tono neutro.

Un chico a quien todos llamaban Tsukki logró mantener una conversación distendida con Akaashi sobre Joy Division.

Otro chico quien se hacía llamar Kenma discutió con Akaashi sobre las personas desagradables.

Akaashi se dirigió a Tsukki y a Kenma por sus apellidos que son Tsukishima y Kozume. La costumbre aún perdura.

A Akaashi no le gusta que le traten por su nombre. Ni siquiera Bokuto.

Pero el caso de Bokuto es distinto porque Bokuto pronuncia su apellido como nadie más lo pronuncia.

Alargando ciertas sílabas, acortando otras.

Bokuto es una de las pocas personas que ha podido sorprender a Akaashi, y que le causan curiosidad.

Esa fue una de las pistas que siguió Konoha que lo llevaron a la verdad.

Para el día de la graduación todos regalaron a Akaashi toneladas de pañuelos desechables.

Pero ese día Akaashi se mantuvo serio e implacable.

Dijo que la graduación no tenía nada de extraordinario. Que seguiría viendo a todos.

O, para el caso, que no los olvidaría.

Akaashi tuvo que repartir los pañuelos entre sus amigos, que se deshacían en lágrimas.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin incidentes.

Kaori y Akaashi firmaron los anuarios de sus compañeros mayores.

Luego Akaashi se fue caminando junto a Bokuto, no dijeron a dónde.

Actualmente Akaashi cursa su último año de preparatoria.

A veces conversa con aquel chico a quien llaman Tsukki, otras veces platica con aquel otro chico que se hace llamar Kenma.

Cuando alguien habla mal de Akaashi, Kaori es la primera en ir a defenderlo.

Ni Tsukki ni Kenma ni Kaori tienen la habilidad de formular aquellas preguntas exactas, pero han aprendido a conocer a Akaashi, cada uno a su modo.

Bokuto visita a Akaashi cada tanto. Siempre saben el uno del otro.

Konoha dice que los ha visto en Ueno, y puede que sea cierto.

A veces, Akaashi aparece en la mente de quienes lo han conocido.

En algunas mentes con más frecuencia que en otras.

Cuando alguien ve un perro abandonado, cuando alguien visita a su abuelo…

A veces, Akaashi.

* * *

Notas: Estoy como embobada leyendo, releyendo, estos últimos capítulos del manga y las miles de dimensiones de Akaashi. Esto de aquí bien puede considerarse una oda narrativa. No lo sé. Corran la voz de lo hermoso que es Akaashi (agaaaaaassshhhi), por dentro y por fuera.

Ya no me disculpo por _typos_ porque tengo que aprender a aceptar mis defectos.


End file.
